Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating purchase using merchandise holders.
Related Art
With modern technology, consumers have access to various marketplaces and merchants to make purchases. For example, goods and products are made available to consumers via not only brick-and-mortar stores but also online stores. Nevertheless, there remains some friction in making a purchase from a service oriented merchants, such as bars and restaurants in which food or beverages have to be purchased from and served by waiters or bartenders at the merchants. For example, depending on the availability of waiters, customers may have to wait to order or pay for the food or beverages. In a popular and crowded bar or restaurant, there may be substantial delay for a customer to order and pay for the food of beverage. This delay and inconvenience may hinder the consumer from making a purchase at the bar or restaurant. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that helps facilitate a purchase at a service oriented merchants, such as a bar or a restaurant.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.